


(Cover) Red Herrings by ShanghaiLily

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: The story picks up where 'Follow the MacGuffin' leaves off. Somebody is trying to kill Veronica, but why? Could it be one of the perps from an old FBI case she worked on, the Russian billionaire with a grudge against her, Logan's creepy stalker, or somebody else from her past who isn't even on her radar? When you've pissed off half of Neptune, anything is possible. LoVe/MaDi





	(Cover) Red Herrings by ShanghaiLily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappilyShanghaied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyShanghaied/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Herrings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435493) by ShanghaiLily. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46032398771/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 


End file.
